


A Lost Connection

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Langst, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: Losing connection with someone or something you hold dear always hurts more than can be displayed in spoken words.





	A Lost Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t like the way Blue treated Lance during the lion switch. She ignored him despite everything they went through! What even.

Lance had always had these dark, insecure feelings buried within him. But with Blue, he always felt more at ease. She always knew how to comfort him. He had truly believed that their bond was strong—indestructible even! But of course, just like everything else in his life, that was wrong. They never had a bond at all, or at least not a _real_ one. And if anything, this only proved every insecure thought he had correct.

 

He _was_ only a replacement.

 

He _was_ just a placeholder.

 

He _was_ the most useless person on the team.

 

Nobody cared about him, all of them quick to toss him aside.

 

Even Blue, who Lance believed would stick with him through thick and thin. Even Blue, who managed to convince Lance (albeit temporarily now that their connection was revealed to be shallow all along) that he was actually worth _something_ , even if that something wasn’t much. Even Blue, who had purred to him in his saddest moments to provide him comfort. Even Blue, who he had lovingly shared his thoughts with.

 

Lance stared up at the beautiful blue lion, feeling his eyes burn and his body shake as he tried to hold in broken sobs. He sniffled and wiped furiously at his eyes even before the tears began to cascade down his flushed cheeks.

 

Maybe if he had been a better paladin, a better person—maybe if he wasn’t just so _worthless_ —then Blue would still at least respond to him. Anything would have been fine! Any sign of acknowledgement.

 

But there was nothing.

 

He didn’t feel even the slightest connection to her anymore.

 

And that broke him.


End file.
